Contemporary passenger aircraft incorporate interior facilities with specific functional features (so-called monuments), which can accommodate handcarts (trolleys), for example, and offer stowage space for equipment items, such as kitchen utensils. WO 2007/096000 A1 and CA 2 640 123 depict such monuments, for example of the kind used in onboard kitchens. US 2007/0018046 A1 depicts a service area in the tail of an aircraft, which is U-shaped, and can accommodate several trolleys.
It may be desirable to provide for a work area for members of a flight crew, which can be used in particular in a wide-bodied aircraft, saving on space therein while at the same time increasing the number of potential uses. In addition, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.